Angel Wings
by Senket
Summary: Harry's having strange dreams... about Draco and wings. Drake's run into a problem and he doesn't care about life anymore. So harry...the trauma's been over for 3 day. As evil Authoress, am I really going to leave those two alone? Of course not!
1. Appearing trick

Chapter 1- Dreamland Lessons 

Beverly: I had an idea and I plan on making this a long, long story. I'm hoping it'll turn out good. I never really PLANED ongoing before…

Obi-wan: May the force be with you.

Beverly: thanks, friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV

I was tossing and turning. My mind just did NOT want to rest! Analyze this, analyze that. Analyze the strange dreams I've been having. Draco Malfoy was in them, of course. He had haunted my dreams ever since first year. No, before even. Ever since Madame Malkin's. I always act like I hate him, of course, but I have the feeling there's more depth to it than that. I don't believe in destiny, never have, so that can't be it. And we're both boys, so I can't be infatuated or anything…I hope. But the symptoms seem to awfully relate. Oh, am I dreaming now? Bloody hell! Not this dream again!

I was inside my body, walking through a dark forest in the middle of the night, but I was walking towards a bright light, irresistible. As usual. When I got to the clearing it was coming from, its source was so bright it shone pure white. The light receded when I got close, and I could see. He was quietly sleeping, dry and lively, while heavy rain poured over the lifeless darkness. Yes, Draco Malfoy was the only life in the dark forest. It sounds so simple, doesn't it? Just like last time. Only thins time, it was Saturday and there was no way I would wake up before the dream was over. As a matter a fact, I would be waking up right here. But I didn't, so a dream seen so many times over, took a new turn. He opened his eyes and all rain died, though dreariness still cast gray over everything around us. The candle-like glow he was casting turned gold and silver at once at a time. It was an incredible color. Delirious, extravagant.

"I've been waiting, Harry."

That was a first. Barely had he talked in my dreams, let alone called me by my first name.

"I'm sure you've had this dream before."

My subconscious was doing strange things tonight.

"So. You're finally ready."

Strange dream. I could hear myself talking. What was I saying? Ah yes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled that wicked grin that makes me forget to breath sometimes.

"Let me show you, Potter."

Well, at least my subconscious was getting his personality right this time. Oh, why should I care? I did make everything stranger, but it doesn't really matter. I guess I'm just more used to this. Anyway. Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, rain falling freely once more. The light around him changed, like it was burning, and it collected into huge shapes seemingly attached on his back. When the light fades, evening out around him, back to its usual silver-gold color, I could see what he was talking about. Wings. Each feather silver, turning to gold, lined in crimson.

"Let's see your reaction to THIS."

Malfoy grinned wickedly and a ball grew within his hands. It was blood red, shocks of platinum running through it like electricity. His eyes lit eerily, his sneer grew frightening and his aura shimmered, throwing unnatural shadows over the forest. When the ball was roughly three times the size of his fist, he launched it at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact… but it never came. I opened them up again to a pair of wings, shining from a protection spell, probably. What was Malfoy playing at? Then I noticed they were the wrong color. Feathers lustrous royal purple with streams of emerald green, tipped in icy sapphire. Who did they belong to? 

"Beautiful wings you've got there, Potter. I knew they would show up if I sent something like that at you."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"Those wings of yours, of course. What else?"

What was HE talking about?

"I don't have wings."

"Of course you do. Now move them aside so I can see what you're doing."

I blinked. I DID wish I could see what the Slytherin was doing. Just as I thought that, they moved. I heard something crack and pain shot up… somewhere I had never felt before. Malfoy looked at me curiously.

"So, Potter, this IS your first time, isn't it?"

Well, from the pain, I guess they were really mine.

"Yeah."

The boy in front of me smiled. I mean, really smiled. I'm not so sure he's Malfoy anymore. Draco, maybe. Malfoy, no. He whistled and a creature stepped out of the darkness. A dragon with an aura identical to Draco's. Draco… Dragon…

"Go ahead, Harry. Whistle."

Again with the first name. Oh well, my dream was already out of whack anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

"I can't whistle."

"Neither could I, before. Now whistle."

I sighed. No point in making him mad, I knew what he could do. So I tried whistling to prove I couldn't, and to my surprise it came out clear as Madame Hooch's Quidditch Call. I heard something behind me and swerved around, only to find a unicorn.

"An unusual match you've got there, Potter."

"Right back at you."

It's not everyday that you come across a pet dragon. And Hagrid's doesn't count, it wasn't improvised. NOBODY has a tame dragon… well, except Draco. And they usually don't have half their scales gold, the other half silver matched with blood red eyes either. And they REALLY don't have auras. Draco Malfoy smirked and rolled his eyes… or at least as close to rolling his eyes as he'll ever get… like he knew what I was thinking.

"I aught to get going, Potter. See you around."

He opened his wigs. They were huge! At least 8 feet long each. He must have noticed me staring, because…

"And yours are just as long, you know."

He flapped them powerfully 3 times and flew over the line of trees, in front of the moon. Well, what can I say? Wow.

'I aught to get going, Potter. See you around.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: There. What do you think? And, yes, the unicorn's aura looks like Harry's. Which is what? You'll find out next chapter. *Wink* See you then, I hope. Please review. Bye.


	2. Teaching Student

Chapter 2-Teaching Student 

Beverly: ok, the same thing but Draco's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I'm staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. All that bloody energy keeping me awake. Stupid wings! Hm. I grimaced. With my troubles containing my energy, it must be really bad for Potter. Ha! Probably using it all on the Ravenclaw seeker. I heard a growl. Funny, everyone's asleep. I can tell by decibel of snoring. So what was that? I would not growl because of the girl and Potter… would I? What a thought, of course not. I really should get to sleep. I released my wings. Still, I wonder what Potter's look like.

            I woke up and looked around. Wasn't I in bed? And didn't I have my wings out? I was in some kind of forest and I could easily see the full moon… wait just a second. It was ¾ waning tonight! Ah, I must be dreaming. Hey! Isn't that Potter? Maybe he's finally decided to tell me, though he'll probably have second thoughts and I'd have to force it out of him. Oh well, he could use a scare.

            "I've been waiting, Harry."

            What'd I just say? Oops. Let it go, Potter. It's just a dream. Oh, who am I kidding. If he has wings, he knows dreams like this are really the people within them. Bet it took a lot for him to get this far.

            "I'm sure you've had this dream before."

            I stood up and brushed myself off. It's satisfying to be taller than Potter, even though it's only because he slouches. Otherwise, we'd be the same height

            "So, you're finally ready."

            Someone was being quiet today.

            "What do you mean?"

            Well, if he was going to play innocent. I wonder why I can't see his aura. It is a dream after all. Anyway, he should figure it out already, but if he needed proof.

            "Let me show you something, Potter."

I released my wings and he just stared at me, mouth agape. Ugh. He just won't give! I mean, that he doesn't want to show me, that's understandable, but that he acts surprise, I just can't stand. I was going to force his wings out and make it PAINFUL too. After all, my specialty IS destructive energy.

            "Lets see how you react to THIS."

            He watched me form a ball of energy. Oh yes, this was going to HURT. Oh, I nearly forgot. It WOULD help if I put a 'wing' spell in. Bright bolds of gold-silver bolts ran through blood red. Of course these colors would show up, their MY three colors after all. I wonder what Potter's are. Speaking of Potter, he looked scared enough. Good, he should be. He shut his eyes tightly as I sent the ball at him. His wings appeared, covering him entirely. I thought he wouldn't bring them out until the spell hit and forced them out. Oh well, not that it… WHAT? Where did all my energy go? It just disappeared. Oh, wait as second. Potter's specialty is protection, isn't it? Guess that makes sense, being he was in mortal danger so many times and always got out of it. It would help a little, wouldn't it? So what are his colors? Royal Purple. With the way everyone treats him like a god, it's to be expected. 'Oh, look. It's Harry Potter of the lightning bolt scar! It's the Boy Who Fucking Lived!' Emerald green. The eyes. Sapphire. Now I wonder where that one comes from. Hmph. And it actually looked good on him. Damnit.

            "Beautiful wings you've got there, Potter."

            Godamnit. That's the second time. Might as well keep talking.

            "I knew they'd show up if I sent something that strong at you."

            "What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Malfoy?"

            I couldn't see what he was doing, hiding behind his wings. I found it extremely annoying.

            "Those wings of yours, of course."

            No use playing around.

            "I don't have wings."

            God, this Gryffindore is stupid! Not his wings. And I suppose the fact that they're attached to his back doesn't mean anything.

            "Of course you do! Now move them aside so I can see what you're doing."

            Annoying little git. Quit playing with me, It's not going to work. I was gonna kill Potter one of these days. Ah, there. He's moving them. He wrenched them sideways in a stiff fashion. You know, the way no one would EVER move a limb. I heard a crack and his left wing hung limp. I guess I was wrong, though I would never admit it. I am a Malfoy after all.

            "So, Potter, this is your first time, isn't it?"

            He nodded.

            "Yeah."

            Father would have beaten me for speaking in such a way. Isn't good enough, he says. I smiled. Potter looks funny. Well, I guess he doesn't know about pets then. I put 2 fingers to my mouth and did a rather new achievement to me. I whistled. I heard a snort behind me and stood still, relaxed. I noticed Potter's eyes bulge. Not everyday you see a dragon respond to whistles. Especially a dragon like mine. Now it was his turn.

            "Go ahead, Harry, whistle."

            Oh God, not again!

            "I can't whistle."

            "Neither could I, before. Now whistle." 

            He rolled his eyes. That would have gotten me in trouble too. He put his index and thumb inside his mouth, looking defiant. The noise sounded like Madam Hooch's whistle. His eyes widened in surprise. Oh wow, he could whistle. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. His animal stepped into the ring of light. Pure white, like the rest of them. Only its eyes were the color of Potters. The unicorn's horn was intertwined blue and purple, but above all, It's best feature was the aura. Of course, it was identical to Harry's… Bright emerald green, swirls of cold sapphire running threw it, evershifting.

            "An unusual match you've got there, Potter."

            "Right back at you."

            He was still staring wearily at the creature behind me, amazed. Huh, what was that? Oh yes, internal time clock. It must be 6:30.

            "I aught to get going, Potter. See you around."

            I stretch my wings, since I would wake up as long as I was more than a silhouette. And Potter was staring.

            "Yours are just as long, you know."

            I left, instinctly making a show of myself by stopping, from Boy Who Lived's POV, exactly in front of the full moon, showing an 'angel-like,' I guess you could say, shadow.

            'I aught to get going, Potter. See you around.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: My favorite part's the silhouette… Yay. Anyway, Review and hope to see you next chapter.


	3. Insults to lessons and back

Chapter 3- Insults to lessons and back 

Beverly:…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sighed and stood up.

            "Goodbye pigs."

            Crabbe raised his head from breakfast and stared

            "C'mon, Draco. You can't leave without us!"

            "Of course I can, Vincent. If I couldn't I'd still be here by the end of double potions."

            He glanced over at the Gryffindore table where the "Troublesome Trio" was getting ready to leave.

            "Now If you'll excuse me.

            He picked his books up and walked outside.

~*~*~*~*~

            Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing Quidditch when Draco interrupted them.

            "Potter, I need a word with you. Without Weasel or Granger, they can go make out or something."

            Ron spun around, beet red, and swung a punch, but Draco merely ducked.

            "Watch it Weasel, you might actually hit something."

            "Why you filthy bastard."

            Hermione glared at the Slytherin and tried to slap him, but he avoided easily. Ron, Hermione and Draco started throwing insults, while Draco easily avoided the others' attacks, physical and metal. Harry grew tired of the fighting VERY rapidly

            "ENOUGH!"

            The other three fell silent. Draco looked on coolly, Hermione huffed and blushed, and Ron simply stared, mouth agape.

            "Go on to the common room. I'll be right there."

            "But Harry…"

            "NOW"

            Hermione sighed, and Ron and she walked off.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?"

            "Not in front of the entrance to the great hall, Potter."

            He pointed at an empty room nearby.

            "Fine"

~*~*~*~*~

            Draco closed the door behind him and sat on a desk nearby.

            "What do you want?'

            "About that dream."

            Harry stared strangely.

            "You want to talk to me about a dream you had?"

            "No, Potter. About a dream YOU had. Last night."

            "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

            "THIS."

            Draco smirked and released his wings. Harry fell out of his chair.

            "Thought so."

            "So, like, the whole thing?"

            "Yes, including the dragon and unicorn."

            "And the name calling."

            Draco opened his mouth to respond, but then realized what was said and closed it quickly.

            "Uhh…"

            This time, Harry smirked.

            "Well well well. Looks like someone's been hiding something."

            "Whatever, Potter. Let me remind you that I don't stare at a certain seeker like a lovesick puppy every three seconds."

            "I do not."

            "Oh, then I'm sure you've never heard the name Cho Chang before."

            Harry turned a vivid shade of red.

            "Shut up, Malfoy. Besides, I don't have wings."

            "You're a goddamned bloody idiot, Harry Potter. You need 'awakening' in real life. Dreams don't count."

            "Then how-"

            "It's different for everyone."

            "How'd you-"

            "I do not want to, and will not, talk about it."

            Draco narrowed his eyes and glared, discouraging any continuance on the subject. Harry sighed.

            "How come-"

            "Because I already know what you're going to say."

            "How come?"

            "Because you're so goddamn impossible to read, Wonder Boy."

            The words were dripping thickly with sarcasm. Draco looked annoyed.

            "Even Ron doesn't know me that well. You're hiding something from me, Draco Malfoy."

            "I don't need to. You're horrible at reading people, and so are Weasel and Granger. Always being careful about the wrong people."

            "Are you implying yourself, Malfoy?"

            "No, I'm implying Snape, and Crouch's son, and others I could name."

            "Watch your mouth."

            "I don't need to. My specialty is destruction, unlike someone I know."

            Harry stood up angrily and stormed to the door.

            "I'm getting tired of you, Dragon Boy."

            He walked out and slammed the door.

            "That's too bad, Potter. You'll be seeing a lot of me soon enough. After all, the angels of protection and destruction have always worked together in the past, and you're not going to change that."

~*~*~*~*~

            Harry stomped along, fist clenched, and muttering to himself.

            "You'll see what I can do, Draco Malfoy. Just wait and see."

            But what could he do, really?

            'Just wait and see.'

~*~*~*~*~

            Soon enough, they would both find out what they could do… though no one would expect it. After all… sometimes protection wa more than defensive. And destruction more than offensive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: No, I'm not just putting than in for effects… though it'll be a long while before you get what I mean. Please review and hope to see you next chapter. Bye****


	4. Not to know

Chapter 4-not to know 

Beverly: Back again. Obi-wan says it isn't so bad, one of my friends says it's really great and I have 17 reviews. Yay! And Sailor Millennium, a friend of mine brought this up. Snape knows because he's the one Drake would have talked to when he first got his wings. Anyhow…story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, playing with his breakfast.

            "Harry, eat. We have to leave soon."

            "I'm not hungry."

            Ron looked at him strangely.

            "Alright, what did Malfoy do to you?"

            "Nothing. I have a strange dream two days ago and I was thinking about it, that's all."

            Hermione gasped.

            "Not that kind of dream, Herms. Voldemort was NOT in it, nor any of his followers."

            Well, that might be stretching it, but who knew Draco's intentions? Harry sighed and returned to his eggs and bacon. The door banged loudly and he looked up, like nearly everybody else. The one who had slammed the door, Draco, was stomping in, livid. Behind his was Snape, who seemed to be …lecturing… his favorite student. A rare sight, it kept the attention of most students. Harry, still very much annoyed with the Slytherin, returned to his uneaten dish… that is, until the heated whispers became extremely loud.

            "He doesn't have his bloody wings yet! He needs awakening, Professor. I know the history through books, and even a 'memory,' which is more than most can say. Do NOT lecture me on what I must do."

            Harry turned red. Leave it to Malfoy to make the most embarrassing part the loudest.

            "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have breakfast BEFORE the end of double potions."

            "Very well, Mister Malfoy. I expect you won't be late."

            "Oh course not."

            Draco stalked off to his seat, leaving Snape to notice the stares.

            "What are you all looking at? Return to your meals."

            Ron and Hermione started talking.

            "Doesn't have wings yet? Needs awakening? What in the bloody hell are they talking about? Angels get wings at birth, don't they."

            "Actually, Ron, I read something about two type of angels, destruction and healing or something. No wait, protection, it's not the same thing. They're normal wizards or witches at birth, but get awakened and take on their wings and powers. Normally, they only appear during times of need, maybe because You-Know-Who is back. They can conceal their wings but it builds up energy and it'll overflow at some point, forcing them to let them out. Also, they always end up working together."

            Harry inwardly groaned.

            "Know anything else."

            "No, the book didn't go in too much detail. We can look it up though."

            "So, think either Malfoy or Snape is one of them?"

            "It seems so. Probably Malfoy, since he has the memories. I wonder who the boy they were talking about is."

            "Yeah, me too. What do you think, Harry?"

            "Uhh…I…umm… don't know."

            Ron raised an eyebrow and stared.

            "Are you ok?"

            "No… I mean yes! I'm perfectly fine."

            "Right. Well, it's nearly time for Double Potions. We should go."

            Ron and Harry made a face at Hermione.

            "Oh, come on. We can't be late with Snape in such a wicked mood."

            "All right. We're coming, we're coming."

~*~*~*~*~

            The trio descended the stairs and Harry had a premonition.

            "Something tells me I'm in trouble."

            "That's silly, Harry."

            Sure enough, when they got there-

            "Mister Potter. I'd like a word with you."

            "Ouch. What'd you do, Harry?"

            "I have no idea, Ron."

            "NOW if you don't mind. Unless you think yourself above your teachers."

            Harry edged towards Snape's office while Ron and Hermione stared.

            "Poor Harry."

            "You can say that again."

~*~*~*~*~

            Severus closed the door behind Harry, who realized they weren't alone.

            "Hello Potter."

            "Malfoy."

            He nodded and sat in the chair Severus had pointed him to. Snape glanced at them both.

            "Potter, I'm sure you heard part of our conversation at breakfast. We'd like to talk to you about it."

            Draco grumbled.

"Why can't you do it by yourself, Professor?"

            "You're the angel, Mister Malfoy."

            "Yes, well, I didn't have a choice."

            "I don't want wings either, Malfoy."

            Draco sighed heavily and turned his eyes to the floor. He suddenly became VERY interested in a stone when his Potions Master started talking.

            "You need to be awakened, Potter."

            "I know that."

            "Well, you need to find out who you love through…unusual… circumstances."

            "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me."

            "What if I already know?"

            Harry crossed his arms defiantly and Snape opened his mouth to speak, but Draco was faster.

            "Love is very much like life, Potter. It usually isn't what you expect it to be."

            "How would you know, Malfoy? Everyone knew about you and Parkinson."

            "You just don't get it, do you?"

            "Don't get what?"

            Draco looked away.

            "Remember when you said I was hiding something?"

            "Of course."

            "Well…"

            Draco stood up and walked over to Harry's chair. After uncomfortably standing for a while, wondering if he should do what he was about to and strengthening his resolve, he placed his knee on an empty spot to make sure he wouldn't fall and he leaned in, hand on arm rests. He brushed his lips against Harry's, but quickly moved away, though the taste still lingered.

            "See you around, Potter. Professor."

            He walked away, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

            "Stand up, Mister Potter. You have a class to attend."

            Yeah, sure. Double Potions with Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. Which, by the way, had just pretty much kissed him. Great. Really great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Well, Draco's showing his true colors at least. Wait, his wings already did that. Oh well…Review and hope to see you next chapter. Bye


	5. Stunned

Chapter 5- Stunned 

Beverly: Well, Harry gets wings…that's all I'm telling you.

Draco:*lying down, staring at the ceiling* Well, I get to find out who..

Beverly: Not really quite yet. Oh, and if you want to see what the boys' feathers look like, email me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was walking towards the dungeons when he heard running behind him.

            "Malfoy! Hey Malfoy! I need to talk to you."

            He swallowed and turned around.

            "What is it, Potter?"

            "Is it true that I have to work with you?"

            He nodded slowly.

            "Unless one of us dies."

            "umm…about before potions."

            Draco swerved around and started walking again, but Harry grabed his wrist and turned him around.

            "I'm not done with you yet."

            "Yes you are."

            "Malfoy, you're running."

            "I have an exceptionally good reason, now, don't I."

            He turned around and started walking towards his common room again.

            "Draco…"

            He spun around and his eyes bore into Harry, cold eyes narrowed.

            "What. Did. You. Call me?"

            "Draco."

            "You have no right, I repeat, NO RIGHT to call me that."

            Harry shrugged.

            "Hey, you're the one who kissed me."

            "Don't get ahead of yourself, Potter."

            He turned and walked away, after making sure Harry saw him bow something up first.

~*~*~*~*~

            Cho was sitting on the steps outside, thinking about Cedric, when Harry walked out and stood next to her.

            "Listen, Cho, I'm sorry about Cedric. I…I couldn't do anything. It's my fault."

            "Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known."

            She stood up and hugged him.

            "Don't worry about it."

            They kept talking, unconsciously getting closer to the point where they were only inches apart. Harry leaned in, closing the distance, and kissed the Ravenclaw. It just so happens that they were still standing on the steps right in front the door and that Draco walked out just in time to notice Harry's aura shimmer and white wings of energy flicker before they disappeared. His (Draco's) eyes widened and he went back in, running. Harry moved away from Cho and smiled sadly at her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded at him.

"I know. I feel the same way."

~*~*~*~*~

            Draco let his legs carry him wherever they wished. It wasn't like he was running towards anything. No, he was running from. Far from. He stopped when he realized his lungs were burning, his legs were aching and he had no idea where he was. He looked around and noticed a balcony.

            'I was going outside to get some air anyway.'

            He walked out onto the marble terrace and looked downwards. He could see the sparkling lake below. And to his distress, he could also see Harry and Cho talking to each other near the shore, and they looked happy enough to him. He sighed heavily and placed his chin in his palm, staring at Harry.

            'If only he were mine…'

            He let a tear slip and used his newly enhanced vision to follow its path into the lake. He stayed and watched a while, but being so high up, he quickly got cold. He released his wings and wrapped the feathery limbs around himself. He heard a sound and turned around to notice a couple of ghouls. The kind that is horrible to the living.

            " 'Lo there."

            The twisted grin made Draco sick.

            "What do you want?"

            "Those wings of yours, they look nice. We'd like to know if they can act by themselves."

            The first one smirked and easily picked Draco up. The other, sneering, cast a type of freezing spell that kept anyone from controlling anything below his or her chin. They threw Draco off the balcony with ease.

            "Have an nice trip! Come visit us again!"

            They started laughing wickedly. Draco closed his heavy lids. He could feel himself falling, but his body didn't react, and he couldn't control it. He probably would have managed breaking the spell if he tried hard enough, but he saw no point in fighting it. After all, people like him only appeared in time of need, and someone would replace him if he died. He fell, and let the darkness engulf him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco: I told you I'd find out. *He was still lying down, staring at the ceiling, heart heavy.*

Beverly: Don't be too sure.

Draco: *shrugs and closes his eyes. Falls asleep under own spell.*

Beverly: Excuse him; He's not having a good day. *Looks over sadly.* Or month for that matter. And neither am I. *walks into bathroom. Throwing up is heard.* *comes back and lies down on her bed, on which she has her laptop and a 7up, who should help her stomach problems but isn't. She curls up, and falls asleep after a long while.*


	6. Believe

Chapter 6-Believe 

Beverly: *sitting in front of soul computer, eyes closed and arms and legs crossed. Words appear on screen as thinks them. She hears a noise and turns around to notice Draco stumbling out of the extra bed she made appear in the soul room.* Morning Drake.

Draco:*nods* Am I dead yet?

Beverly: Drake…I'm not killing you! Not anytime soon anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I was talking with Cho, looking out onto the lake when I noticed a strange reflection, the most noticeable colors being blood red, gold and silver. Where had I seen that combination before? Draco! Of course! I looked up and, sure enough, there he was. He was switching in and out of consciousness, which I could easily see without my glasses. My senses are suddenly very attuned. Hmm…I wonder why? What am I thinking? No time now! Why wasn't Draco using his wings? He doesn't seem to care. My pulse quickened and it was hard to breathe. Damn it, Draco, what are you doing? Just when I find, he throws himself to his death. This is not a way to live. If what Snape said is true, I should have wings. I released them. Not as complicated as I thought. It was a funny feeling, though, like if energy was stretched out of my body and solidified. I had to think fast. Think of them as arms. Think of them as arms. Think of them as…oh, what the hell. Here goes. I stretched the limbs and flapped, accidentally creating enough airflow to knock Cho into the lake. That wasn't important right now; she's a good swimmer. I flapped harder and rose into the air. I sped up once I got the hang of it. I rose swiftly, positioned under the falling form, and caught him. God, please don't do this to me. I already have no family. I slowly descended and placed the boy on the grass. I heard if you fall enough, the changing air pressure can cause death of asphyxiation. Please don't die. I noticed my wings glow, like in the dream. Protection… It's not the same as healing and you know it, Harry. I put the huge feathery thing away and I noticed Malfoy's disappear too. Cho came out of the lake, sputtering.

            "What happened? I fell into the lake. I got blown in."

            I sighed wearily. At least I wouldn't have to explain wings.

            "Nothing."

            "Hey…When did Malfoy get here?"

            "When you got pushed in. Don't worry, he didn't do it."

            "Are you sure?"

            I pointed to his blue-tinged temples. 

"He's under some kind of freezing spell, and I sure as hell didn't put it there."

She nodded.

"It's going to wear off soon. Could you get Snape please?"

"Sure."

She stood up and ran off to the castle. I heard a sharp inhale and turned around. Draco was breathing, at least.

"Glad you're ok."

He swerved around.

"Potter?"

He looked like he wanted to run the other way…fast.

"Malfoy, what's wrong."

"Nothing. Go away."

"Malfoy…"

He lowered his head.

"You…Cho…"

He turned away, though I notice the usual glimmer in his eyes was gone. What about me and… Oh. I think he took that the wrong way.

"Draco…"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

I sounded pained to me.

"I…I…"

He didn't sound very ready to listen to me. And like they say, actions speak louder than words. I went around and sat in front of him. You know what? He looked ready to cry, even though, being a Malfoy and proud of it, I know he never would. Not around people anyway. I moved closer to him and he whimpered.

"Draco…I'm not going to, or trying to, hurt you."

I snaked my arm around his waist and he recoiled.

"Well, you seem to be doing an incredibly good job at it."

Draco Malfoy whispered. He never, ever whispers. Something strange was going through his head and I was going to set it right. I brushed away a bunch of strands that had managed to stray in front of his eyes.

"Please. I can't stand you being afraid of me."

I dragged my hand down his cheek and he let out a strangled cry of despair.

"Let me go. You're just forcing out very resent, very undesired memories."

"See, that's the thing. I don't love Cho."

"What are you talking about? I notice you got your wings when you two started making out."

I lifted his chin and forced him into eye contact. The silver looked gravestone gray, clouds were building, and they looked ready to start a flood. My fault. Again. Always my fault. I seem to be exceptionally good at hurting people unintentionally.

"Yes, that true, minus the making out. But only because I realized no emotions ran through me. Especially compared to the only other kiss I've ever gotten."

Draco's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in shock. I don't know; I found it rather alluring. I was starting to get a few wicked things I could do to him in mind when Snape came along.

"Potter. What did you want?"

I looked over and grinned, just so I could see him get annoyed.

"Well, for one thing, I got my wings. For another, Malfoy was put under some type of freezing spell and thrown off a balcony. 14th floor above the lake. You might want to look into that. And I'm wondering if he should be taken to the hospital wings."

Draco turned to me, surprised.

"How'd you know that?"

"You're temples were ice blue. Besides, you're not really the type to commit suicide."

Snape growled.

"Is that all?"

"All I could think of at the moment, yes."

"Mister Malfoy will be fine."

He narrowed his eyes and stomped off.

"Harry…about the angel business. It only happens in time of need and we're pretty much the world's only hope."

"Drake, They've always told me I'm the world's only hope. At least now I won't have to do it alone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Be happy, Drake. You're doing way better than me.

Draco: Thanks.

Beverly: You're welcome. I can't make you suffer just because I do.

Draco: Beverly…

Beverly: Don't worry about it. *Harry walks in* (Joey, tell Harry) Oh, and Harry! You could've asked me to let you call Draco, Drake.

Harry: Yeah, yeah. I pick the nickname I want. *grins*

Beverly: *rolls eyes and smiles* Well, you two be happy together. Oh, and Drake…

Draco: I know, I know! Beverly says review to you all


	7. Sweet Mistakes

Chapter 7-sweet mistakes 

Beverly: *sigh* Drake, seen Harry anywhere?

Draco: *grins* I've seen him alright

Beverly: Yeah, well, where is he?

Draco: He's in your soul holo.

Beverly: What's he doing in there? …You know what? I don't want to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was having trouble sleeping…again. Wings are nothing but trouble. I decided to go outside and practice what I could do. So far it had always been unintentional, and I needed to learn how to control my powers. I just got them three days ago, after all. I put on the invisibility cloak, but decided it would be rather useless, I had become fast enough anyway and I could fly up, I don't think Filch would took there. I placed the cloak back in my chest and walked out. Luckily, the Fat Lady was asleep. I get to the staircases. I just jumped down, using my wings as a parachute, flapping occasionally to slow myself. My feet touched the ground silently and I ran out to the Quidditch pitch. I released a bludger, since it could only stay within pitch boundaries anyway. Every time it came near, my wings glowed and it was expelled. After a while, I get the hang of it. When the ball got within 20 feet, I bounced it away. It was time to try two.

It got harder. I narrowly missed getting hit a few times. The second bludger was harder. I unconsciously sent the first away when the other hurled towards me at breakneck speed. I had to pour all my energy into stopping it. It's velocity slowly decreased. I finally got it to stop and turn around when I heard and explosion behind me. What the hell? I turned around and noticed a piece of something hurtle towards me. I stopped it automatically, but stared, perplexed.

"Down here."

I looked down and noticed Draco, staring at me skeptically.

"If you're going to do two bludgers, Potter, you might want to watch your back."

He shifted his weight and stared uncomfortably.

"Be glad I couldn't sleep."

"Thanks Draco."

He sighed. Well, true, it was a stupid thing to do, and I was not paying attention. He looked annoyed.

"Seriously, Harry, if you can't even save yourself from a bludger."

"Aye, Drake, don't worry. That's what you're here for."

"I won't always be there to protect you, Potter. Besides, if you really want a challenge, go to the Forbidden Forest."

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

"I always go to the Forest to practice. I even have Dumbledore's permission."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"God, Harry, and I used to wonder how you always got in so much trouble."

I smiled. Well, he didn't need to wonder anymore.

"Whatever you do, stay vigilant."

I nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"Not now. You need practice in other things."

"Are you saying I'm perfects at it already."

"No, I'm saying we've got more important things to do. Hurry up."

"Oh sssure. THAT's what you were saying."

"Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~(Draco's POV)

Harry and I were walking through the forest. It was kind of strange, the last time he had nearly dies, I had scared Neville to death, and he'd been giving me the evil eye for months. This time he was nearly bouncing off every inanimate object around. Better than first year.

[Flashback (reflection on past)]

A strange emerged from the woods. Somehow, I knew the creature was unnatural, not supernatural, but worst. A feeling I don't understand to this day. It pushed me away and, against my will, I ran. I couldn't fight it and, no matter how much I hated him at the time, I knew leaving Harry behind was very stupid. But, just as I couldn't keep from running, he couldn't move. This was trouble.

[End of flashback (reflection on past)]

I came back to reality with Harry repeatedly prodding me in the arm.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Harry, stop it before my arm falls off."

I don't like getting poked, so I snapped.

"…Sorry."

He turned around and started walking away, head hung, hands jammed in his pockets. I sighed and sped up, walking up behind him. I put my wing around his shoulders and moved fallen locks behind his ear.

"Hey, it's ok. I just don't like getting prodded."

He smiled weakly at me.

"C'mon Harry…"

I made the wing over his shoulder brush against his cheek, causing him to blush and grin.

"Well, Draco, I can't exactly stay mad at you if you didn't mean it, right?"

"Oh, because you were angry."

He turned scarlet.

"Quit it, Drake. I can't pay attention."

He shoved me away playfully.

"Sure, like you were paying attention before."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

"Ok, so maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"I admit, I'm practically bouncing off the walls. I'm just happy to be with you."

He blinked endearingly and I smirked, inviting.

"Say, how about we go do something el-"

I coughed. Red liquid came out. I slid to the floor and the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: I'm doing double POV again, like the first 2 chapters. Want to find out what happens to Drake, you gotta read it.

Harry: *stomps out of the holo projector* Ok, just WHAT did you do to him?

Beverly: How?

Harry: It's YOUR soul projector. I could experience what you were thinking.

Beverly: So how come you don't know?

Harry: It stopped where you stopped "typing"

Beverly: Well then, you'll find out at the same time as everyone else.

Harry: Shouldn't your muse know?

Beverly: Yeah, but Chibi Hiei and Chibi Kurama like watching you suffer…

Harry: *yells and stalks off*

Beverly: *shrugs and goes off the find marshmallow ice cream*


	8. Blind Love

Chapter 8-

Harry: Yet? It's been over 4 freaking months!

Beverly: Yeah, yeah. Just go in the projector

Harry: *glares and disappears into the doorway.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Draco's POV]

            I still couldn't sleep, even with the wings out. I guess I'm still getting used to this, being an angel with Proper Potter by my side and all. Even though the last three days have been pure elation, his morals do annoy me. I guess I could just go and practice blowing things up in the Forbidden Forest. I'd long gotten past my fear of werewolves; I could reduce them to ash in mere second. My powers are the only thing that work besides silver. I walked out the common room stealthily. I used to go to the Astronomy tower to think all the time. The only problem being I was usually interrupted by a couple coming in to snog. I happen to like Astronomy, thank you very much, and I don't enjoy the disrespect. Anyway, Vincent and Gregory always told me I shouldn't risk so many points for my house, but I've always been good at sneaking around. My father never suspected a thing. Besides, nowadays, I had special permission to do whatever I wanted as long as I was on school grounds. I was about to enter the forest, and it's a good thing I naturally always look around for danger first because I noticed a winged figure hovering over the pitch that could be none other than Harry Potter. The only problem being that he was 'playing around' with two bludgers and they were gaining on him. It was sad, really, a pair of enchanted balls. I'd have to teach him how to shift his attention better. I strolled over silently. He effortlessly sent one of the black-colored balls away. He could do SOMETHING right at least. The other ball hurtled towards him. He'd have trouble fighting that one off. Well, he was doing good enough. The only problem being *blast* he wasn't focusing. He turned around in midair, noticed the broken bludger and, stupidly enough, started looking around at his own eye level!

            "Down here!"

            I was naturally skeptical enough, but he was really doing stupid things today. The second bludger recognized me and shot towards me. Having been team captain since last year, I subconsciously caught it and replaced it into the box of Quidditch equipment. I repaired the other, placed it next to the first, and locked the case shut. I spoke to Harry as he descended from the pitch heights.

            "If you're going to do two bludgers, Potter, you might want to watch your back. Be glad I couldn't sleep. That is, unless you enjoy staying in the Hospital Wing a week for stupid reasons. Wait, I take that back, you probably do."

            He walked over grinning. He may be an absolute idiot, but he is cute.

            "Aw, don't worry 'bout me, Drake. Thanks."

            "Seriously, Harry if you can't even save yourself from a bludger."

            "Aye, don't worry Dragon. That's what you're here for."

            I would have flinched if it were still registered in my body's dictionary. He really depended on others too much, especially unreliable ones.

            "I won't always be there to protect you, Potter."

            One of these days, you'll be on your own. You should know that. How come you depend on others so much? You shouldn't rely on your luck either; it'll run out one of these days.

            "Besides, if you really want a challenge, go to the Forbidden Forest."

            "Well? Are you coming?"

            "I always go to the forest to practice. Dumbledore's permission."

            "Then what are you waiting for?"  
            I froze. Well, mentally anyway. We'd be in enough trouble, but he was practically throwing himself in the dragon's fire [1], though I doubt he'd know the expression.

            "God, and I used to wonder how you always got yourself in so much trouble."

            He laughed, grinning. I don't see why, I didn't think it was funny. I sighed.

            "Whatever you do, stay vigilant."

            He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I moved away.

            "Not now. You need practice in other things."

"Are you saying I'm perfect at it already."

"No, I'm saying we've got more important things to do. Hurry up."

"Oh sssure. That's what you were saying."

Stupid…incompetent…geh.

"Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

[Harry's POV]

Draco and I went into the forest by a path I hadn't noticed before. It seemed to be illuminated, but that may have been because the branches were leafless, so the moonlight shone through. I was really giddy, so I was running ahead, turning around, walking backwards while I talked to, or at, Draco. He smiled at my antics but suddenly he looked down. He seemed to be completely out of it. He walked over every root and potholes, wings moving to dodge trees, so I thought he was paying attention, but when a branch fell and he tripped, I realized it was only because the he had mapped out the road in his head and instinctually moved out of obstacle's way. I walked over and, being as over-excited as I was, began enthusiastically and repeatedly poking him in the arm.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Harry. Stop it before my arm falls off."

"…Sorry."

I backed away from the angry teenager. Now he hates me, damnit, why do I always do this? I felt something go around my back.

"Hey, it's ok. I just don't like being prodded."

Yeah, sure…

"C'mon, Harry!"

A few soft feathers brushed against my cheek, like fingers, but softer.

"Well, Draco, I can't exactly stay mad at you if you didn't mean it, right?"

He smirked and shook his head coolly.

"Oh, because you were mad."

"Quit it, Drake. I can't pay attention.

I jokingly shoved him.

"Sure, like you were paying attention to start with."

I kissed him gently, and I'm sure he didn't mind from the low purr emitting from his throat,

"Ok, so maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

Well, there's no fooling Malfoys.

"I admit I'm practically bouncing off the walls. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Say, how about we go do something el-"

He coughed up some blood and slid to the ground, near hitting it before I caught him.

"Drake?"

He seemed to have lost consciousness and I could feel something slick and wet against my hand. I shifted him in my arms slowly so I could take a look at his back. I noticed the feathers at the base of his wings weren't rimed with crimson but fully colored. The red spread farther.

"Drake!"

I looked around and noticed a trail of blood lead into the heart of the woods. I needed to find whomever, or whatever, had done this to him, but I couldn't leave him alone. A conversation from earlier that day flashed through my mind.

[Flashback]

The cold wind whipped at my cloak so I hid from it in his. (His cloak, that is)

"Say, Draco, I still don't get the pet thing…"

"It's a creature representing your inner self."

"Well, I knew that part."

"All right then. For one, they obviously respond to whistles. They'll do whatever you feel them to, whatever is needed and they can usually talk to their master telepathically."

"Mhmm."

"Seriously, Harry, if you're going to ask me something, listen to the answer."

"I do, really."

"Right"

[End of flashback]

I could feel the rage and blood lust boiling through my veins. Once I found out… this would be painful for whatever. But first, I needed something to watch over Draco. If he got hurt anymore, he wouldn't survive. Hell, he probably wouldn't survive anyway! I whistled and my unicorn, Almorak as I had named it after a famous Viking wizard who's name had been one of the rare words I ever hear out of History of Magic, stepped into the light. All hatred, anger, and any other emotion instantly vanished. I was empty.

"No…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] That'd be the same thing as the Walking into the lion's den.

Beverly: a bit of a cliffhanger there

Harry: *rolls eyes* yes, I know SO much more than I did before.

Draco: You killed me!

Beverly: Did not.

Draco: Did so

Beverly: Not

Draco: So

Beverly: Not

Draco: So

Beverly: Say, aren't Malfoys supposed to be all resentful and cold?

Draco: Dear god no! You and Harry are rubbing off on me! GAH! *Starts running in panicked circles*

Beverly & Harry: *snicker*

Beverly: I promise I'll get the next chapter up in less than a week, mark my word. I made you wait long enough already. I probably would have attempted murder hanging over my head by now for an authoress leaving me in that bit a cliffhanger that long.


	9. Attempted

Chapter 9-Attempted

Beverly: See?

Draco: I still say I'm dead

Beverly: Then how come you're talking?

Draco: In the story, idiot!

Harry: Hurry up!

Beverly: *rolls eyes* yes master. This is for those that actually waited I-don't-know how long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The unicorn stepped into the light.

            "No…"

            Blood dripped of the pure white horn, forming a grotesque puddle at the animal's feet. Harry shuddered and stared, wide-eyed, at the massacring relation of horses. The aura pulsed strongly around it brightly with unnoticed power. A loud screech came from the direction of the mountains, and Draco's giant dragon flew above, crashing around in the trees and trying to destroy the supposedly pure creature that had killed it's master. Both auras grew, protection themselves, and in Harry's case Draco's dying body, from falling wood and stone.

            "Why?"

            /It was needed/

            "What?"

            /You'll find out./

            The animal turned and walked out of the clearing, flicking its tail.

            "Where are you going? Hey! Come back here and tell me!"

            It kept walking away calmly, followed by the dragon's carnage. Harry gathered the bloody body within his arms and began to flap as hard as he could, but found it impossible to lift with the dead weight. His eyes glazed over and began to water. 'This can't be happening…' The body became deathly cold, no pulse beating through the wrist of neck. 'Oh God, don't do this to me. It's only been three days. God, no! It's too soon!' He shuddered as empty eyes stared back at him in a black haze. 'This isn't happening. It's just a nightmare…just a nightmare…' But he knew it wasn't true. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to breath, not that he could find a reason to. He tried to stand up, but collapsed again. 'What am I supposed to do?'

            /Save the world./

            "I don't even have the strength to stand."

            /Another will be gifted./

            'I don't want another!' Angry tears dripped down his cheeks and off his chin. 'Drake…Draco, you were supposed to help me, stay with me.'

            "Draco, please don't do this to me. It was bad enough the time I could save you" 'But now I can't.'

            He realized he was talking to an already empty shell and turned away, biting his lip, and drawing blood. He crawled around, looking for something sharp. He received many scratches, but was not finding anything that could possibly be lethal. After moments of scraping through the under brush and a near meeting with one of the giant arachnids, Harry stumbled upon the carcass of 1st year's dead unicorn. The horn was still sharp and had fallen from the skull. 'Let someone else take this power' He pressed it against his chest and clenched his jaw, readying himself for death. At the last second, a hand cover the fist that clenched the horn/stake and pulling it away from him, while an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the unknown's chest. Harry sniffed and fell into deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Short chapter, I know, but I had to finish off that scene. Don't kill me for killing Drake!

Draco: I thought you said I WASN'T DEAD!

Beverly: You're not

Draco: I AM IN THE STORY!

Harry: *steps out and lungs at Bev* I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! 

Beverly: Oy, give me a break. It ain't over yet. And if you kill me, you'll never know who your savior is.

Harry: I don't care! I WANTED to die!

Beverly: Aren't once you find out.

Harry: Says you.

Beverly: Yes, I DO say. Now go away. *waves him off*


	10. Dream Awakening

Chapter 10-Dreaming awakening

Beverly: Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I DIDN'T KILL DRAKE?!? *wails*

Draco: Because you did

Bevely: -n't

Draco: Oh, yeah?

Beverly: Yeah! Here, I'll prove it. Though this will be another short chappy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry woke, lying on his side, warm covers wrapping around his slim form below the shoulder; his wings hung limply behind him. The room was stifling, or so it seemed as the thick curtains were drawn around the bed. He felt a blast of cool air from behind before the drape fell back into place and a presence settled between his wings. He tried to jerk away, but his limbs were still heavy and his mind weary. The most he managed to do was sink deeper into the confines of the many pillows. He perceived the hot breath trickling down his neck from the lips pressed against his flesh and felt he'd betrayed the memory of Draco Malfoy. 'Draco…' He heard a sleepy voice mutter within his mind.

            "Something wrong, love? You're so tense."

            The voice swarmed his head like a drug, twisting into lines told by hundreds of voices, all different and weaving in a incomprehensible head-spinning pattern that made his temples throb. He felt hands kneed his neck, shoulders and upper back gently, but they were faraway, the ghost of a touch pressing against a body that seemed removed from the mind.

            "Relax, it's just me."

            The mind was jerked abruptly back into the body, cleared. The muscles tensed and eyelids shot open, though he saw naught but darkness. However, his third eye proved the voice had been recognized correctly as the aura pulsed against his in the recognizable gold silver and crimson.

            "Drake? But…but that's impossible! I saw you die with my own eyes!"

            The other laughed softly, sending shivers down the dark-haired's spinal cord.

            "I must've forgotten to tell you. Or, actually, wasn't supposed to tell you. Our familiars can't kill any of us, not truly anyway. Your unicorn created the illusion that I was dead. It must be very strong, even my mind believed it."

            Harry groaned and Draco smiled lightly

            "Oh, and by the way, visiting hours are starting in ten minutes, so you might want to hide those wings of yours before anyone else sees them."

            The blond stood up and began to leave. He spun, handed Harry the round glasses that no longer had lenses but that had been kept for the sake of keeping up appearances.

            "What do you intend on telling your friends, Potter?"

            "The truth. You?"

            Draco shrugged as he sat on his own bed, eyes semi closed.

            "The usual. That it's none of their business."

            Harry glanced towards the box of chocolates resting on Draco's bedside table and smiled a bit to himself. 'At least they aren't flowers. And there isn't going to be a funeral. And Draco's still here with me.' He sighed, looking at the other. Draco, seeming to hear Harry's thoughts, raised his head and flashed a reassuring smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: tooooooooooold you

Harry/Draco: grrrr

Beverly: So the person that saved Harry was Draco. He 'awakened' as soon as Harry figured he was worthless without this particular Angel of Destruction. ~_^ See ya (soon, hopefully)


	11. Perhaps not selfexplanatory

Yes, I know this took forever, 'Ame. But I got it out, didn't I? Xb

Draco: Why'd you get it out to start with?  
For 'Ame! Sorta… -.-U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ron grinned at the girl struggling underneath him, trying to get up.

            "Ack! Ron, get off me! Visiting hours start in five minutes."

            "Aww… C'mon 'Mione. Harry's a big boy now, he can take care of himself for an extra five minutes."

            "With Malfoy."

            It took the Weasley no time to react, and he hurried off of his girlfriend. "Malfoy's in there??? Why didn't you say so earlier? C'mon!"

            He grabbed the brunette by the arm and practically dragged her to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, Pomfrey blocked their way.

            "Ack!! You have to let us through! Malfoy's in there!"

            "I am well aware of who is in my care, Mr. Weasley. Now if you'd be so kind, visiting hours don't start for another minute, so I suggest you wait."

            "What difference is there? A whole 60 second isn't anything!"

            "Exactly my point. You don't have long to wait."

~Inside~

            Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, glaring angrily at the wall. Suddenly, Harry appeared beside him, a kitten's curiosity gleaming within emerald eyes. Their noses were almost touching and the blonde leaned away, confused and a bit uncomfortable.

            "Uhh… Harry… What are you doing?"

            Harry shrugged and pecked his boyfriend's lips before climbing off the bed and tottering to his own. He popped a chocolate frog inside his mouth, dropping his second Grendil the Sorceress card on the bedside table.

            "Nofing"

            "Don't talk with your mouth full," Draco instructed automatically. He blinked rapidly when his words registered within his mind, before shaking his head. He lay back in his bed, arms folded behind his head, uncaring that Weasley or Granger would see his dishriveled state. 

Madame Pomfrey let Harry's friends through, and, of course, the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth was, "Did Malfoy do anything?"

            Silence ensued for a moment, the Malfoy heir acting like he was completely ignoring all that happened when his senses were actually very attentive.

            "Not anything you'd think he would. We-"

            "Don't." Ron and Hermione turned to stare at Draco, who just shrugged, eyes shut. "Don't tell them that part yet, Potter."

            Harry sighed from his seat across the room. "Alright, Dr- Malfoy."

            Draco rolled to his side, seceding he didn't care to hear Harry's telling, (he'd lived the story, after all,) and drifted to sleep, a display of weakness he normally wouldn't show even his closest friends, but he'd be damned if he refused to show trust in his companion after what had happened.

            Harry watched the blonde curl up, pale platinum locks falling across the delicate face of porcelain beauty. A small smile came to his lips and he looked up. Hermione caught his gaze, lifting an eyebrow in question towards the softened, watching features. Harry shrugged, though mentally begged her not to tell Ron what her feminine intuition told her was obvious. She just pursed her lips and looked away, apparently annoyed. Harry pulled both Ron and Hermione onto the bed.

            "I have to tell you something." He stared at the pale sheets, frowning lightly. "First, I'd like to say I wasn't being entirely truthful when I said I didn't think anything of Snape and Malfoy's conversation." Both friends' eyes lit up in interest. "You see, I actually know quite a lot. But-"

            "Do you know who it is, Harry?"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach, and Harry sighed. "Well…Yes…" 

Both heads swerved to look at him, eyes wide in fascination. "Really? Who?"

"It's, well……" He glanced upwards, scowling deeply.

"Well? Go on then!" Ron nudged him, encouraging his to continue.

"…me"

He looked downwards again, unsure. Hermione straitened up and blinked a few times, while Ron fell off the bed in shock and surprise. 

Flaming hair reappeared at the end of the bed, along with wide brown eyes. "You're kidding, right? You've got to be kidding."

Harry winced, frown deepening. "Sorry, Ron. No joke."

He released his wings to demonstrate his point, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropping to the covers. "Bloody Hell."

~later~

"So… You and Malfoy angels, huh?"

"Yes, Ron, Draco and I are angels."

For the second time, Ron fell off the bed.

"What???"

Hermione shook her head, sighing patronizingly. "You just called Malfoy by his first name, that's all," she stated vaguely, waving her hand towards the Slytherin's bed.

A faint pink wash painted itself on Harry's cheeks, and he bit his bottom lip. "oops…"

Ron stood, furious, face red. "Oops? OOPS? You just said that FILTH's name without realizing it, like if he was your boyfriend or something, and ALL you can say is OOPS????" He shouted, waving his arms around like a madman.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. There was more truth in the statement than he expected, of wanted. The redhead turned white as a sheet.

"You're joking… right? Please be joking."

Harry sighed heavily. "Again, no joke."

Ron was trembling now. For a second, it seemed as if he would pass out. When he raised his eyes again, they drilled into Harry. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

            Harry sighed again and dragged himself to Draco's bed, sitting beside the pale figure. He ran long fingers through the silken platinum strands, voice soft and uncharacteristically quiet. "Draco… Wake up, Draco…"

Slowly, glazed silver slits grew to reveal pale, clouded orbs. "Harry, I'm so tired…" It was obviously true, from the incredibly hushed, heavy, cracking voice. A hint of sadness caused Harry's heart to twinge, and he skimmed his fingers over an ashen cheek. "I've been watching since you tried to stab yourself… Worrying takes so much energy…"

"Then go to sleep, lovely. I'm sorry I've woken you, I thought you hated the Hospital Wing's tiny pillows."

"I do. If you find better, just- Oh, never mind, I've got a finer idea." He let his heavy lids drop, head falling on Harry's lap. He hid his face against the cloak, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired adolescent's waist. Harry blink, the corner of his mouth curving upwards, draping an arm around the destructive angel's waist, twisting nimble fingers into the soft fabric. He rubbed circles on the other boy's back with the unused hand. A gasp resounded in the room. Harry turned to Ron. Though stone-faces, he shrugged and both looked towards Hermione. She shook her head and all three looked to the door. There stood a fuming figure of masked anger and trouble rolled into a disturbingly pretty, dangerous mass of evil, git-like fury. Also known as Lucius Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personally, I think that sucked. Except for the beginning of the last paragraph, I think that was cute. And the last two sentences. I think those are hilarious. : D


End file.
